Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages
Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages is an upcoming crossover made by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on google Drive in 2016. Plot One hundred years ago, a great battle between the Pokémon broke out in the desert city of Désert City, resulting in massive destruction. It is said that this battle was started by a specific Pokémon. However, it was later sealed away by a certain man. After which, the city was able to recover and remain in a peaceful state for a century. On his way to becoming a Pokemon Master, Ash, Emerl, The Whole Team, The Mixels and his companions continue on with their journey. They arrived at a Pokemon Center on their way through the desert. While having donuts during their rest, a mysterious ring suddenly appeared behind them, where a hand stretched out from within the ring and grabbed the donuts. Ash shouted. Clinging to the hand, Ash and Pikachu were pulled into the ring, which immediately disappeared into thin air. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were left behind and taken aback by what happened to the two. Ash and Pikachu were sent flying out of the ring. Noticing the sudden change of scenery, Ash became confused and confronted the culprit. Large towers appeared in the distance. Ash and Pikachu had travelled through the ring and teleported to their destination - Désert City. The two also meets Mary, a girl from the Arche Valley and Hoopa's caretaker. Being a prankster, Hoopa referred Ash and Pikachu as "Saton" and "Pikan" respectively, but they all soon became good friends. Arriving in Désert City, they meet Mary's brother Barza, who was holding the Prison Bottle. However, something seems off about him. Meanwhile, the bottle began emitting some form of evil aura Alongside with the Villains, where a large shadow suddenly emerged from the bottle and revealing itself as Hoopa's Unbound form - Super Hoopa. Also, Tirek Was freed after the seven keyblades was stolen by Total Drama Villains, Being the Pokémon that was sealed into the bottle after causing the rampage a century ago, Hoopa's original power was transformed into rage and ultimately reborn as Super Hoopa. The unbound Hoopa began going onto another rampage and uses its six rings to summon various legendary Pokémon. In order to defend the city, Hoopa uses its own rings to summon more legendary Pokémon. Will they be able to protect the city from another destruction? The legendary clash of the ages begin! When Ash catches the Prison Bottle, however, he gets possessed by a Hoopa in a different form. Also Tirek Can Create A Shadow Of Unbound Mixels, Can Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Hoopa free Ash from the other Hoopa's control Along with the Mixels To defeat Shadow Mixels or will its evil spirit inhabit in his body forever? And The Shadow Mixels will be victorious? Summary Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Heroes *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario *Luigi *Kirby *Meta-Knight *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper. Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Oliver, Toad, Bill and Ben *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Sam & Max *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8 *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah & Tigerman *Sora, King Mickey, Riku, Donald & Goofy *Lilac, Carol & Milla *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Xion *Ventus, Terra and Aqua *Ami and Yumi *Bobert and Carrie *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog & Snoof), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Dribbal, Gurggle & Slusho), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky & Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg & Tungster), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx & Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp & VakaWaka) *Wordgirl and Captain huggyface Guest Stars *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi & Fred *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust & Fear *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick & The Chief *The 7D (Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Bashful & Dopey) *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Total Drama Heroes: (Sky, Zoey, Dave, Mike, Gwen, Lindsay, Izzy, Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Owen, Dakota, Cameron, Sam, Ella, Dawn, Rodney, Samey, Brick and Cody Main Cast *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Barza *Mary Pokémon *Pikachu *Frogadier *Fletchinder *Hawlucha *Noibat *Braixen *Pancham *Chespin *Bunnelby *Luxray *Dedenne *Meowth *Inkay *Gourgeist *Hoopa (Both forms) *Hoopa (Unbound Hoopa) *Kyogre (Primal Kyogre) *Groudon (Primal Groudon) *Rayquaza (Mega Rayquaza, Shiny) *Lugia *Latios *Latias *Dialga *Palkia *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem (Black Kyurem, Normal Kyurem) *Giratina *Arceus *Regigigas *Hippopotas Villains *The Traveler *Nazo *Total Drama Villains: (Max, Scarlett, Scott, Amy, Eva, Lightning And Alejandro) *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Orbot & Cubot *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Hildy Gloom & Grim Gloom *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole and Skunk *The Chameleon *Dr. Rabies & Madame Castastrophe *Miss Power *Chuck the Evil sandwich making guy *Dr. Two-Brains *The Whammer *Lady Redundant Woman *The Butcher *Ms. Question *Granny May *Seymour Orlando Smooth *Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III *Major Nixel *The Nixels *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *Joey, Marky and Dee Dee *The Ice King *The Deadly Six (Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor) *Prince Hans *Lord Tirek *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) Cameo appearances *Shawn *Jasmine *Oliver *Beano the Dog *Jorge The Iguana *Zoomirax *Eddie *Dulcy The Dragon Trivia *This film featured a flashback from Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction which showed how it happened in Allearth Forest, where the Emotions and the 7D see Yveltal doing their rampage to fire Oblivion Wing At The Emotions and The 7D but successful avoided the attack, Hildy Gloom And Grim Gloom battles Yveltal, But Yveltal fired oblivion wing At The Glooms and turning them into stone, Xerneas Arrived and calms Yveltal down and flew away ending the Crisis but Then Doc was also turned into stone and so as Joy, Sadness, Fear, Sneezy, Happy and Sleepy, But then Xerneas Uses Geomancy reviving everyone along with Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy, Joy, Sadness, Fear, Hildy Gloom And Grim Gloom they been turned into stone by Yveltal and becomes a tree. Music Score Scenes Links Sneak Peeks Full Movie *Part 1: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films